The present invention relates to domestic coffee makers having a cold water reservoir and a water heater housed in a casing, and tubes for feeding water from the reservoir to the heater and for feeding hot water to a discharge spout mounted above a filter which has an outflow aperture at its bottom, the filter being arranged above a removable infusion container supported on the casing.
Coffee makers of this kind are known, and the outflow aperture may be equipped with a closure valve controlled by an opening lever which is movable relative to the casing. The displacement of the opening lever is caused by the positioning and removal of the infusion container, such that removal of the container causes complete closure of the valve, thus preventing any outflow of liquid in the absence of the container. Positioning the container causes the valve to be opened such that the infusion flows into the container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coffee maker in which it is possible to select in a simple and convenient manner the speed of passage of the infusion in order to obtain, with the same amount of ground coffee, a stronger or weaker infusion as desired.